


[Podfic] Paths Taken, Paths Left Behind

by Hananobira



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Written for the prompt "so we follow our wandering paths."





	[Podfic] Paths Taken, Paths Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paths Taken, Paths Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167739) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
For sisi_rambles for #ITPE 2017!

Thanks to Paraka for hosting, Lady_Ganesh for permission to record, and bessyboo and cantarina for modding #ITPE.

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/167739>  
Length: 00:06:37

Paraka: [MP3 (9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Paths%20Taken.mp3) or [M4B (7 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Paths%20Taken.m4b)


End file.
